


What I Ask Of You

by NatiaRebmik



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Crying inside, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, life after death, still can't come to terms with the fact they all die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiaRebmik/pseuds/NatiaRebmik
Summary: Chirrut's last requests of Baze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had lengthy fic, and then in a fit of 'BUT EVERYBODY DIED' induced angst, and general despair, deleted the lot except for this bit.
> 
> Less is sometimes more.
> 
> For compatible reading/aural pain and suffering I recommend listening to:  
>  _This Mortal Coil "Song To The Siren"_  
>  Loreena McKennitt "Dante's Prayer"  
> Michael Whalen "I Have Loved You For A Thousand Lifetimes" (Which also inspired the reincarnation bent at the end.)
> 
> Much <3 to Magikfanfic who had faith that I'd actually publish this... eventually.

____________________________________________

Do not weep for me.

 

Your sorrow is laid bare, on this forsaken beach.

Cradled in your arms, the warmth and strength of your everlasting love envelops me.

Your tears threaten to spill forth.

 

Do not fear for me.

 

Your eyes so anxious, for what is unknown.

The path before me is paved with beauty and light, my feet carried beyond what you can see.

Your terror for me is unfounded.

 

Do not avenge me.

 

Your anger rolls off of you, a tidal wave of emotional intensity.

The fist of anger, tightly held within your chest, threatens to explode forth with such ferocity.

Your rage burns clear and bright.

 

But.

 

Do not leave me waiting.

 

Your desire to follow me is strong.

We have lived a thousand lives together, and an infinite number remains for us to explore.

Your place is by my side.

 

You go where I go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping this didn't come off as teen-riddled angst poetry.
> 
> I hang around Tumblr when I can, as [Natia-Rebmik](https:%5C%5Cnatia-rebmik.tumblr.com).


End file.
